


The Oracle

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Demigod AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demigod AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: “What's the Oracle like?” he asked, leaning in to whisper. “Is she as nice as the news depicts her?”“Nicer, actually,” Noctis replied. “At least, she was always really nice to me.” He turned his head, placing a kiss in Prompto's hair. “Don't worry. She'll like you.”





	The Oracle

Noctis stood by the sarcophagus, head tilted to the side as he took in the features of the king of old - his ancestor - carved into the white stone. In the statue's hands was a sword, dull and slightly rusted from age.

“Y'know, when you said they were 'phantom weapons', I expected them to be a bit more... intangible,” Prompto mused, waving a hand in a circle and leaning over from the other side. He poked at the edge of the sword and frowned.

“It's not the real weapon I use,” Noctis explained as he raised his hands over the statue. He held them there, palms down, and closed his eyes. A shimmering, translucent sword emerged from the statue's hands as he opened his eyes. The real one stayed in its place, safely tucked under the statue's hands, dust still coating the surface. Noctis clenched his hands into fists and the image of the sword shattered into a hundred pieces, each one piercing straight through his body, vanishing the second they touched him. “It's their essence.”

“Holy shit,” Prompto whispered. He had stood up straight, hands gripping the edge of the stone and eyes wide. “Did that hurt?”

Noctis shook his head, “Nah. Feels a bit tingly though, like my hands are asleep.” He flexed his hands as he spoke, clenching and unclenching his fingers before shaking them out.

“Shall we move on?” Ignis interrupted. He was looking at his phone, heading for the doorway, when Noctis turned. “The second tomb should be in a disused mine not far from here, if His Majesty's coordinates are still correct.”

“Did he ever say why it was built in a mine?” Gladio asked as he stepped back out into the humid Leide air. “Seems like a weird place for royalty to be buried.”

“It wasn't a mine when the tomb was built,” Noctis replied. He tried to block out most of the late morning sun with his hand but still ended up squinting for a few seconds. “I think the mine itself is only about eighty years old? Right, Iggy?”

Ignis slipped his phone into his pocket and gave him a nod. “The tomb was originally built in a cavern. It was quite some time later when a crew discovered the cavern had an abundance of silver veins and the mine was opened.”

“But it's not open any longer?” Prompto asked. His hand brushed up against Noct's and the prince laced their fingers together as the group continued down the path, back into the small valley.

“From what information I've been able to gather, the mine closed a decade ago,” Ignis said. “But it should be safe enough for us to venture into.”

–

“Looks like the tomb is in the back.” Gladio leaned closer to read the map on the wall, the thick plastic used to keep it safe from the environment was filthy and scratched. He swiped at the plastic, leaving nothing but a dusty smear. “ _Way_ in the back.”

Noctis let out a groan when the larger man stood up straight. He had expected to arrive in Lestallum by early evening, as was written in the itinerary Ignis had drawn up before they even left the city. Squinting through the dirt at the map showed the location of the tomb, carefully marked off with the words _'Restricted'_ in faded red, and their own location with the staple _'You are here'_ inside a blue arrow. 

–

The path to the tomb was long and winding, leading them through several cobweb filled corridors and chilly tunnels. Lights and cables lined the walls, flickering sporadically under a small generator's power, throwing an array of shadows on the high, uneven ceilings. The air grew stale as they moved deeper into the mine and Noctis pulled the collar of his shirt over his nose, fighting off a sneeze.

He failed, the sound echoing throughout the cavern as five sneezes in a row left him. A handkerchief was produced from Ignis' pocket which Noctis waved away. He used his magic to tug a small packet of tissues from the ether, blowing his nose and banishing the used tissue. The rest of the pack was shoved into his back pocket for later use.

Ignis frowned at the action. “I do wish you wouldn't use the crystal's magic as a refuse bin,” he said, tone just on the brink of scolding.

Noctis shrugged his shoulders and pushed a heavy door open. It whined on rusted hinges. He could feel the noise in the back of his teeth and clenched his jaw.

“Thanks, dude. I didn't need to hear anyway,” Prompto joked, rubbing his knuckle into his ear.

–

The tomb was the spitting image of the first one. Same black and white walls, same cold floor, same domed ceiling, same statue carved into the top of the sarcophagus.

Noctis furrowed his brow, touching the stone face. It was the _exact same._ “Huh,” he huffed.

Gladio raised his eyebrows at the noise and Noctis shook his head.

He closed his eyes, holding his hands over the statue and its weapon, a large, heavy halberd. He could feel the magic flow through his fingertips, up his arms, collecting in his chest. Letting out a slow breath, he flexed his fingers, ridding them of the tingly feeling using magic always left behind, and opened his eyes.

“It would be best if we spent the night at the outpost,” Ignis mentioned, voice echoing softly around the room. “There's no point in driving through the night. I'm sure Lady Lunafreya will understand.”

–

The day dawned misty and grey. Breakfast was a quiet affair, the group eating quickly, ready to get on the road to Lestallum and meet up with the Oracle.

Noctis tapped away on his phone, sending a message to Luna about their plans, when Prompto elbowed him in the ribs.

“What's the Oracle like?” he asked, leaning in to whisper. “Is she as nice as the news depicts her?”

“Nicer, actually,” Noctis replied. “At least, she was always really nice to me.” He turned his head, placing a kiss in Prompto's hair. “Don't worry. She'll like you.”

“You think so?”

Noctis hummed. He locked his phone, message having been sent, and slipped it into his coat pocket.

–

_I shall await you at the Shrine of the Archaean._

“Change of plans, Iggy,” Noctis announced, stepping out from the convenient store, plastic bag in hand. Prompto grabbed the bag and began to dig through it while the two walked to the car.

“Do tell.” Ignis turned from where we was filling up the gas tank, arms crossed loosely over his chest.

Noctis gave the bag up when Prompto took too long finding his drink underneath the chip bags. “Luna said she'll be meeting us at the Disc instead of Lestallum.”

“Did she specify as to why?” Ignis asked. He shifted when the pump clicked, cutting off the supply of gas.

“Nah, just that she'd meet us there.” 

“Maybe she got tired of waitin' for us,” Gladio suggested, twisting the cap off his flavored water. He took a large gulp, bottle crinkling in his hand. “We were supposed to get to Lestallum last night, after all.”

Ignis replaced the gas cap, closing the flap as Noctis clambered back in his seat. He took the bottle Prompto held out. “I guess that's possible,” he agreed. “Unlikely, but possible.” He took a sip of his iced coffee, giving Prompto a wink when he turned in his seat, camera already up to his eye.

–

“Prince Noctis, hello!” Lunafreya smiled in greeting, giving the prince a polite bow of her head. She held out her hands as he neared her.

Noctis took her hands in his, giving her a bow in return. “It's been too long, Luna.”

“You remember my adviser, Gentiana?” Luna asked, holding a hand out towards the other woman.

“Of course,” Noctis nodded, reaching a hand out to the dark haired woman. “A pleasure to meet you again.”

Gentiana gave his hand a slow shake, smiling softly. “The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness.”

“This is Ignis, my adviser,” Noctis started, introducing the men behind him.

Ignis gave a slow bow, resting his hand over his chest.

“Gladio, my shield.”

“Highness, miss,” Gladio nodded.

“And Prompto, my boyfriend.”

Prompto squeaked in shock. “Noct!” He shoved at the prince's side before turning to the two ladies. “I'm in his Crownsguard, Your Highness.”

Lunafreya smiled wide at him, a hand to her mouth as if covering a laugh. “Prince Noctis has told me much about you, Prompto. It is good to finally meet you.” She held out her hand, taking Prompto's in greeting.

The man squeaked again, softer this time, and gave her a rushed, low bow, hand still in hers.

She released his hand and turned back to the altar, ready to preform the ritual.

Noctis noted a ruined structure some ways in front of the altar; columns and partial walls of white stone and a white slab in the middle.

“That must be the tomb of the Founder King,” Ignis pointed out, walking ahead of the prince.

“You are correct,” Lunafreya replied. She stopped at a distance from the ruined tomb and looked to Noctis.

Pushing up the sleeves of his shirt, Noctis strode forward to the sarcophagus. He noticed it was in more than just ruins as he got closer. The statue was nearly unrecognisable, worn away from decades, centuries perhaps, of being out in the elements. The sword was barely even a sword, the blade snapped in at least half a dozen pieces and crossguard completely missing all together. He hoped it wouldn't effect the magic as he raised his arms.

It took a moment or two longer for Noctis to feel out the magic of the weapon, but once he found it, he latched on, mentally yanking it towards his own magic. Hands numb, he opened his eyes slowly, staring once again at the broken sword in the hands of the statue.

“Shall we begin?” Lunafreya asked when he shook his hands out, wiping the sweat on his jeans.

The walk up to the altar was slow. Noctis frowned at the surrounding area, only just realising the outlines of buildings on the rocky ground. “Was there a town here?” he asked, keeping in step with Lunafreya.

She nodded, eyes sweeping over the vicinity. “Once. Two thousand years have passed since the city was abandoned, the meteor leaving little in its wake.” She began making her way up the steps to the altar, Noctis on her heels.

The rest of their group waited by the foot of the stairs, silently watching.

A trident of polished silver materialised in Lunafreya's hand as she smoothly sunk to one knee, Noctis right beside her. They stayed with their heads down until the Oracle spoke, loud and clear.

“Oh, Archaean, ruler of the lands, the mountains, the earthquakes. We come to you as Oracle Lunafreya Nox Flueret of Tenebrae and Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lucis. We beseech you to hear our prayer,” she recited, raising her head.

The ground rumbled, pebbles dancing along the surface of the altar, as a voice responded, thick and booming.

Noctis flinched, Titan's voice filling his whole body with tremors.

 _”I have awaited your call. Take my blessing, let it be your strength. Let the earth never obstruct your path,”_ Titan replied.

A shower of golden sparks erupted from the Astral, raining down upon Noctis and Lunafreya, blessing them with the power and magic of the Astral.

Noctis grunted as the magic fell over him, weighing him down. His hand connected with the ground, stabilising him, keeping him from falling over completely. He swallowed thickly and glanced at Lunafreya, noting the strain on her face.

She let out a breath, relaxing after a moment, and stood. She gave Noctis a small smile when he straightened up, brushing the dirt off of his jeans.

“Is it supposed to be that... intense?” he asked once the feeling passed.

“Mother told me it can be different for everyone,” Lunafreya said. She started down the steps, hands flitting around before they rested in front of her stomach, holding each other to keep them still. “But, yes. She did tell me it was overwhelming.”

“Was that a real Astral?” Prompto asked, eyes as wide as saucers. He was still staring at the top of the altar. “Like, really real?”

Noctis chuckled, smiling at the blond. “Yeah, it was a really real Astral.”

“Wow! Makes you feel kinda small when you see one up close,” Prompto added.

“It is indeed a very humbling experience,” Ignis admitted.

Lunafreya moved to Gentiana side, giving the woman a quiet nod before addressing Noctis. “We shall meet again at Galdin Quay. There is a ferry that will provide transport to Angelgard Island where the Altar of the Fulgurian resides,” she informed the group. “Until then, I shall continue visiting the towns of Lucis to offer my aid.” She gave the group a polite bow, getting bows and 'farewell's in return.


End file.
